After The Last Hope: Warriors: Stars in the Sky: Book 1
by Awesome Bluefire
Summary: What happened after the battle of the Dark Forest?
1. Chapter 1

Lionblaze padded away, exhausted. He licked at his golden pelt, seeing dry blood all over it. He panted and started to stretch. He could barely keep his eyes open, but then he saw Cinderheart, his beloved mate. He made a purr of delight as she rubbed her muzzle onto his shoulder. He licked her ears and she lied her head on his chest.

"Are you alright?" She questioned him, a sad look in her dark blue eyes.

"I guess I am. I just miss Hollyleaf." He sighed, glancing at his deceased sister's body. "She was my best friend."

"Mine also." She responded. "But she won't ever be forgotten! We could tell our kits about her." She said, twining her tail with his. He looked down at their tails curled together.

"You still want to have kits?" He asked, happily. He was now wide awake, and felt happier, but still upset about his sister's death.

"Of course, Lionblaze!" Cinderheart purred happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." He purred happily. She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt happier.

* * *

Lionblaze woke up and yawned. It was early in the morning, and it seemed as if everyone was sleeping. He climbed out of the warriors' den and saw Jayfeather sitting by the Highledge. He padded over to his brother and sat down. "Is something wrong?" He asked curiosily.

"StarClan has sent me a message." He responded.

"That's pretty quick. The battle didn't end much long ago." Lionblaze said.

Jayfeather ignored him and said, without looking at him, "Firestar was once part of the Four. But now another cat is coming."

"_Another _fourth cat?" Lionblaze's ears twitched. "Who?"

"Once again Lionblaze: a mystery. We must find out." Jayfeather responded.

"Is the Dark Forest going to come back? There are some survivors there." Lionblaze said.

"They're not strong enough without leadership. They would be foolish to fight us." He said. "But there is another large group of cats. Now they aren't dead, but dangerous. StarClan told me this."

"W-when?" Lionblaze shivered

"When the moon came up. I went to sleep," Jayfeather started. "Hollyleaf spoke to me. She told me all of this. You, me, and Dovewing are still the Three, but there is a fourth."

"Did she give you any hints?" He asked his brother.

"She said there would be some hints. She brought me to a pool. I just don't understand it, though." Jayfeather sighed.

"You'll find out eventually because you're you." Lionblaze purred.

"This might be one of the only things I can't do, though." He snapped. "Just get some rest. You know you need it."

Lionblaze narrowed his amber eyes. _Since _when _does Jayfeather think _I _need rest? _He growled to himself, before going back inside of the warriors' den.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather was organizing herbs in the den when he heard shuffling behind him. He whipped his head around. But when he caught the scent of Briarlight, he calmed.

"Jayfeather, you scared me out of my pelt!" Briarlight gasped.

"Well sheathe your claws." He snorted.

She crawled over to him and rested her tail-tip on his shoulder. "Jayfeather, why do you always seem angry?"

"You think I asked to be blind?"

"You think I _asked _to be crippled? You still have the power of the stars in your paws! All I have is cats watching me wide-eyed. I can't even go to Gatherings anymore!" She snapped.

Jayfeather bristled. "I wouldn't think you were asked to be crippled. But you risked your life to try and save Longtail. I don't even fight, all I do is heal. I had no part in that battle!"

"Neither did I." Briarlight retorted and crawled out of the den. She looked over her shoulder before leaving. "Come and get me whenever you stop feeling bad for yourself!"

When she left, he heard another presence. "What now?" He snapped.

A squeal came, and he smelled Lilykit. "I-it's L-Lilykit. I-I just wanted to see the herbs..." She shivered in fear.

Jayfeather sighed. "I thought you wanted to become a warrior with Seedkit." He said.

"I _did_. But I want to save lives, not end them!" Lilykit said.

"That's a great choice. Though I do have Briarlight, and Leafpool helps all the time...I suppose I _could _take on an apprentice." He said. "Well, Lilykit, do you want to learn the herbs?"

"Yes!" She squeaked excitedly.

Jayfeather felt a purr rumble in his throat, and stalked towards the herb store.

All the cats were just trying to get back to their duties. Lilykit was back in the nursery, speaking to Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit, the newest litter of Brightheart. He was watching the kit, he didn't realize the presence of Leafpool.

"I remember when you were like that." She purred.

"Well, I'm no longer that way." He replied.

Leafpool's ears twitched. "You were all so adventurous. And you haven't changed a bit."

"What do you mean _haven't changed a bit_?" He growled.

"You're still angry about being blind." She responded. "But the blind cats have the best sight, you know."

"Really? How?" He grumbled.

"They have other senses which are very sharper. You can hear pretty far, not as far as Dovewing, but still. And you're touch is sharper, and so is your sense of smell." She said.

"All cats have senses."

"Not as good as you, Jayfeather." She rested her tail on his shoulders. "Stop thinking so negative about yourself. You're very special to the Clan, and you know it." She then padded away.

"I wouldn't be special without my powers." he grumbled before walking back into his den.


	3. Chapter 3

Dovewing purred as Bumblestripe came over to her with a mouse dangling from his jaws. "I caught it just for you!"

"You didn't need to do it for me!" She purred, licking his nose.

"Unless I wanted to." He pressed his gray tabby pelt against her soft gray fur.

She purred and rubbed her muzzle against his. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

She rested her head on his shoulder until she heard Bramblestar. "I'm going to the Moonpool. I would like Dovewing and Lionblaze to join me there." He said.

Ivypool purred, "You're so lucky!"

Dovewing pawed her ear playfully. "You know you're special to the Clan."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on!" She nosed her towards the ThunderClan leader. "I'll be watching the Clan while you're gone!"

Bumblestripe licked her ear before she left and said, "See you tomorrow!"

Dovewing purred as she saw her mate pad over towards Briarlight and Blossomfall, his sisters, and her sister share prey with Foxleap. Dovewing flinched as she felt something poke her. She saw her former mentor, Lionblaze, sitting next to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." She got to her paws. "Let's go!" She purred and raced after Jayfeather and Bramblestar.


End file.
